Justo a tiempo
by tennyoukai
Summary: Precisamente en el momento en que se creía perdida apreció él. Ahora sabía que no la había abandonado realmente. Aún se preocupaba por ella. Regalo para Erly Misaki.


¡Omedeto gosaimazu! Este pequeño y humilde presente es para la preciosa y sexy Erly Misaki.

Niña, espero que te la hayas pasado muy, muy bien en tu cumple. Realmente siento haber tardado tanto.

**Desclamier:** Todos los personajes son de la magnificosa Rumiko Takahashi. Si, ella creo los personajes solita. No, ya se, no los cree yo. Si, esto es sin fines de lucro. ¿Más preguntas?

Era un hermoso día soleado, Rin había ido a jugar con las gemelas de ya ocho años de Miroku y Sango, además te cuidar un rato al pequeño hanyô de un año de Inuyasha y Kagome. Estuvo así toda la tarde.

Cuando regreso a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede ya estaba anocheciendo, y esta se encontraba saliendo deprisa, comentándole que tenía que irse de improvisto a una aldea vecina porque su sacerdotisa en jefe acababa de morir y una niña estaba muy grave.

Rin sugirió acompañarla, pero la mujer se negó diciendo que no quería que se contagiara de la enfermedad, pues aparentemente esta infectaba en particular a las niñas de su edad.

Le prometió que regresaría lo más pronto posible, y que lo más probable es que ya estuviera allí al amanecer. Ella solo pudo asentir. La sacerdotisa le dijo que fuera con Sango y Miroku para que la alojaran, ya que Inuyasha era bastante gruñón, y así no estuviera sola toda la noche, más sin embargo ella dijo que estaría bien. Un poco dudosa, Kaede lo aceptó y le pidió que se cuidara mucho.

La chica de ahora 15 años la miró irse en un caballo que se encontraba atado a un lado de la cabaña.

Cuando entró vio e estofado que había quedado de la tarde, así que decidió cenar y después irse a dormir.

Mientras comía miró el fuego, sabía que el fuego aguantaría lo suficiente como para terminar su estofado y para quedarse dormida, así que no tendría que ir por leña.

El silencio que reinaba en la cabaña, y eso le incomodaba demasiado. Aún sí ya era mayor a cuando fue muda, los terribles recuerdos de cuando no podía hablar todavía llegaban a atormentarla, en especial cuando no había ni un solo sonido. El silencio la hacía sentirse sola.

Terminó de comer y dejó su plato a un lado, aún sentada, se acomodó para abrazar sus rodillas y continuar mirando el fuego. En momentos así extrañaba mucho a su señor.

Había dejado de visitarla con frecuencia, antes lo veía cada treinta lunas, y ahora con suerte lo veía una vez por año. Realmente parecía que ya que se había deshecho de ella, el imponente Daiyôkai ya no estaba interesado en ella.

Si, cuando la veía le llevaba algún regalo. Pero lo que realmente le hacía falta era su compañía. Como extrañaba pasar toda la noche despierta en los viajes que su señor hacía hacia lugares desconocidos, mientras ella se maravillaba con las hermosas planicies llenas de bellas y brillantes flores.

Una ventisca hizo que la cortina de la entrada se moviera, robando su atención. La noche y el cielo estrellada, aún desde adentro, parecían hermosos. No podría estar mal contemplarlos un rato.

No lo pensó mucho, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba afuera caminando hacía el bosque, por alguna razón que ella misma desconocía.

Tampoco supo porque, pero se encontraba corriendo hacia el río que se encontraba a la afueras de la aldea. La adrenalina comenzó a correr en su cuerpo, sintiendo la emoción de ser libre, como volviese a ser una niña a la que solo le importaba ser feliz y divertirse. Con sus brazos extendidos y estirados lo más posible, yendo a la toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Riendo a más no poder.

Llegó al río. Precioso y cristalino, libre cualquier contaminación. Formó un cuenco con sus manos y recolectó un poco de agua, correr la había cansado. Bebió desesperada, pero con una sonrisa. Era verdad que desde su llegada a la aldea todos la habían tratado bien, eran muy amables y la querían, pero al ser una aldea asentada, siempre había algo que hacer, alguna responsabilidad, y tampoco podía alejarse mucho, pues a ser ayudante de Kaede tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para sentirse sin las responsabilidades que ahora, como cualquier muchacha de su edad, tenía.

Tal vez era eso. O quizás, solo quizás, era que sentía un vacío por dentro. Un vacío con nombre. Su querido señor Sesshômaru. E incluso extrañaba a Jaken. Hacía tanto que no los veía.

¡No! Ahora se estaba relajando y no podía ponerse triste por algo como eso. En ese momento ella podía hacer lo que quisiera y nadie podía detenerla.

Repentinamente un conejo pasó frente a ella, junto a la orilla del río y un pasó moderadamente rápido. Y detrás de él, cuatro pequeños conejos lo seguían. Una hermosa familia de conejos.

Los miró saltar alejándose, y llena de la curiosidad que siempre había poseído, los siguió.

— Que bonita familia de conejos. ¿Hacia donde irán?

Curiosa caminó detrás de ellos por un par de horas, divirtiéndose al notar que de vez en cuando, un conejo rebasaba a otro y comenzaban una graciosa carrera por ver quien era más rápido.

Finalmente llegaron a una madriguera junto a una cascada, donde encontraron a varios pequeños conejos más junto a otro conejo grande. Definitivamente era una familia completa de conejos.

Un momento.

¡¿Cascada?!

Miró preocupada y asustada a su alrededor. No reconocía ese lugar, definitivamente no encontraba nada que se le hiciera familiar, y eso era malo. Muy malo.

Intentó hacer memoria, tratando de recordar como regresar, o sí en algún momento había pasado por allí en su vida. Pero nada.

Y de momento se acordó. Había seguido a los conejos por la orilla de río, entonces si regresaba siguiendo el río, encontraría como volver a la aldea. Apresurada comenzó a caminar, siguiendo la orilla de lo que creía que era el río cerca de la aldea, pero estaba equivocada.

El lugar en donde ahora se encontraba era una laguna, y no había hacia donde seguir una laguna.

Entró en pánico. ¿Cómo regresaría a la aldea? Tendría que pasar toda la noche allí, por lo menos hasta que amaneciera y se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. O también podía buscar una aldea, pero tendría que internarse más en el tenebroso bosque que hasta ahora se daba cuanta que se encontraba muy más oscuro de lo normal, o al menos eso le parecía a ella.

Buscó un árbol para recargarse y pensar más detenidamente la situación. Así pasaron otro par de horas, en los que sentía de nuevo la soledad y el silencio entristecerla más. Como detestaba el silencio.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a ceder al cansancio de haber pasado las últimas horas esforzándose por encontrar como regresar a casa. Bueno, a la aldea. Y terminó quedándose dormida.

Mientras dormía soñaba, soñaba con Jaken regañándola por casi todo, gritándole que no era digna del señor Sesshômaru. Eran gritos demasiados reales, considerando que desde hacía un par de años yo no la regañaba, porque no había que regañar.

Estaba impresionada de como podía recordarlo tan fresco. Y sintió como poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a desvanecerse, pero lo gritos seguían ahí. Era imposible.

— ¡Niña despierta! ¿Quién te crees para preocupar así al amo Sesshômaru? No puedo creer que aun así haya venido por ti.

Si, el sapo sonaba realmente molesto, y hasta ahora se deba cuenta, que en realidad si estaba ahí.

Abrió los ojos por completo de golpe y lo miró finalmente. No había cambiando nada, nuca lo hacía.

— Señor Jaken. También me alegro de verlo —sonrió ampliamente, verlo le traía mucha alegría, siempre ansiaba verlos a ambos.

— Rin —esa era la voz de su señor llamándola, estaba segura, ni en un millón de años sin verlo podría confundirla.

— ¡Señor Sesshômaru! —Lo buscó con la mirada. Estaba parado a un par de metros de ellos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la aldea? —su tono tan frío como siempre, y sin embargo tan lleno de vida para ella.

— Yo... seguí a una familia de conejos y... Ya no supe como regresar. Discúlpeme por haberlo preocupado.

— ¿Una familia de conejos? ¡Ya no eres una niña pequeña! ¡Cualquier yôkai podría haberte devorado en el bosque! —Jaken continuaba alterado, parecía que siempre estaba molesto, por lo menos desde que podía recordar.

— Gracias por preocuparse por mí señor Jaken —le sonrió mientras este seguía farfullando cosas sobre irresponsabilidad.

— Rin. Es tiempo de regresar a la aldea —su señor comenzó a caminar y ella se levantó inmediatamente, siguiéndolo, yendo Jaken detrás de ellos.

Quizá se había sentido sola. Tal vez durante un pequeño momento creyó que ya no le importaba a su señor Sesshômaru. Pero ahora estaba segura, que e si se preocupaba por ella. Porque había ido a buscarla, justo en el momento perfecto.

¡Espero que te haya sido de tu agradado!

Deseo que hayas recibido muchos regalos y hayas disfrutado más. Una vez más felicidades y que sean muchos más.

¡Cuídate mucho!


End file.
